The Spear of Destiny
The Spear of Destiny is a extremely powerful biblical artifact and weapon capable of altering reality of those who wield it. It was just an ordinary spear before being used to puncture the side of Jesus Christ after he was hung and killed on the cross. This resulted in immersing the spear with extreme power. It's currently splintered through out time with the only means of locating it being The Askaran Amulet. This is the main item TGTTA 2 revolved on as both The heroes and The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil sought it out It has the Powers of Reality alteration and mystical enhancement Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke and Lydia were the only 3 who knew how to use the spear. The Spear can alter reality itself and allow the wielder to accomplish anything they desire, by speaking a certain phrase in Aramaic from the book of Kalabos. Eobard had used it to restore his natural existence and grant the wishes of his teammates Eobard even comments that holding the Spear is literally like grasping Godhood in your hands. It has offensive purposes, the tip of the Spear can become filled with mystical energy which allows its user to cause great harm on potential targets. While using the Spear, Nate did this to defend himself from Eobard. The blow sent the speedster flying and knocked Thawne unconscious due to the severity of his impact against some lab equipment, suggesting that this energy turns the spear into something more akin to a club. The Spear's vulerableness comes from heat, christ's blood and can be deactivactated by the user In TGTTA 2 the Spear of Destiny was sought by everyone with the heroes under Bender, Slade, Rip Hunter, Oliver Queen and Barry Allen to keep it our of their enemies hands and to restore the timeline to a rightful time. And Under Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, Joker and Toffee to grant their wishes and desires Thawne wanted the Spear to solidfy his exixtence from being a paradox , rid himself of The Black Flash/Hunter Solomon as well as take revenge on Bender, Slade and their friends that have being pursuing him since his escape, and to be the multiverse's greatest hero Deathstroke wanted the Spear to reverse his failures, get his eye back and to get back his estranged sons and the woman he loved The Joker wanted the Spear to also resolve his paradox existence, Kill Bender and his friends and run Gotham and DC like his own private chaotic playground Toffee wanted the spear to put himself on top with everyone else being his sub-ordinate, though he kept this a secret from his partners so he could overthrow them and then use the spear. So his false wish but still real wish was to bring his cult of monsters out of the dimenison Bill Cipher resided in to unleash Weirdmageon. After many long chapters, The Villains manage to win by using an brainwashed Amanda to steal the spear from them and to give to the legion who use it to alter their reality to their desires, Deathstroke also got his hands on the manuscript earlier on an island so they can use it when tailing Lydia, Lincoln and his sisters. After that all occurs, All the heroes except for Bender, Skipper, Lydia, Rick, Twilight, Marcus, Lincoln and his sisters, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Harrison Wells, Shadow, Dawnbeth Barry Allen and Bruce Wayne are turned into trophies and statues for Joker's personal collection as Alt Doof, Hunson and Discord were all in some respect not effected. The Spear is kept under Thawne's possession under Amanda who became his personal bodyguard/attack dog so Thawne can keep reality the way it is. Thawne tries to kill Deathstroke after learning he is why Bender and co are alive as Deathstroke and Bender both found ways around the spear. Deathstroke and some of his followers escaped and team up with the heroes to get the Spear and reality back as Deathstroke has realized victory is boring and why he is happy to have what he wants back, he felt like he didn't gain that much and his crusade aided someone who went back on their deal Thawne tries to kill both Bender and Deathstroke right there but Deathstroke deactivates the spear revealing he has an insurance policy in case of Eobard's betrayal. Taking out the page that told one how to do it which he and Lydia knew about and then they all set out to get the parts back. When The Combined forces of Deathstroke's group and Bender's friends get it back, Toffee betrays the Legion and sets his plans into their apex and decides to not use the spear, kills Thawne and Joker. Toffee takes the Spear of Destiny from them and intends to use it to emilnate all the heroes until HUnson Abadeer and the others arrive knocing the spear of destiny out of his hands and Toffee not knowing that it was deactivated by Deathstroke earlier. Toffee not deterined toys with the heroes at Mewni and begins pondering how to use the spear and Bill infroms him that they must threaten Braceface/ Little Red consdering other than Thawne and Deathstroke, she is the only person who knows the manuscript and how to activate it. THis is what they do, they threaten the heroes with the deaths of the others unless they get the spear and Lydia activates it for them. The heroes make a plan and decide to take the spear with them, with Bender, Skipper, Lydia and Deathstroke going after Toffee and Bill CIpher. With Bender, Skipper and Deathstroke going after Toffee and Lydia going after Bill while some of the other team mates getting the trophies out of danger as once activated, Toffee intends to destory the spear. After the duo's defeat, Bender, SKipper, Lydia, Deathstroke, Marcus and Ford Pines all have the spear and Deathstroke insists that she uses it to alter the timeline and reality and the entire timeline is changed through the remaining characters and destroyed the spear in the process Category:Items Category:Powerful Items Category:Destructive Items Category:Possesed Objects Category:Reality Warpers